


Plotting Shenanigans

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So on tumblr, white-aster asked Optimus Prime/Megatron - High School AU for an pairing/au scenario/three sentence meme and this is the result of what my brain came up with! Also definitely longer than three sentences obviously.</p><p>Pairing: Megatron/Optimus Prime</p><p>Content Warning: Plotting shenanigans that Optimus tries to curb in order to prevent mental scarring. Also humanized Transformers because that’s where my brain went.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plotting Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White Aster (white_aster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/gifts).



> So on tumblr, white-aster asked Optimus Prime/Megatron - High School AU for an pairing/au scenario/three sentence meme and this is the result of what my brain came up with! Also definitely longer than three sentences obviously.
> 
> Pairing: Megatron/Optimus Prime
> 
> Content Warning: Plotting shenanigans that Optimus tries to curb in order to prevent mental scarring. Also humanized Transformers because that’s where my brain went.

“Megatron, what are you doing?”

“Plotting of course. Starscream reported that there was new meat wishing to enter our exclusive little club.”

“And that involved plotting shenanigans?”

He gives a half nod, then aims a shark like grin at his lover. The kind of grin that he knew would get his boyfriend to side with him for almost anything.

“Of course it did. Want to help?”

The other boy rolls his eyes exasperatedly before joining him on the sofa. And pointedly ignoring Starscream's gagging at his presence.

“You know I will. If only to keep your plotting from leaving too many scars on the newcomers.”


End file.
